Conventional database management systems incur greater operating overhead using more resources as they grow larger. Businesses rely on fast database performance in the execution of normal commercial operations and, in particular, would benefit from gains made in database efficiency and performance. The present invention is a significantly enhanced implementation of a database as well as enhanced database operations that result in greater efficiency, particularly with larger databases.